


In fire lost and found

by linumlea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linumlea/pseuds/linumlea
Summary: Based on a prompt: "I’m a firefighter and you started a fire in your kitchen but you’re still flirting with me even though you’re not wearing pants and I’m carrying you down a ladder. Stop complimenting my muscles for fucks sake"(source)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Because diamond_skeleton was sad that there weren't many Yuuji/Daichi fics and we all know that the rareship hell is real.

“Well.” Yuuji sighed. “This is not good.”

In front of him, the fire from the pot on the kitchen has started consuming the curtains and was not-so-slowly spreading to the other side of the window.

“I might have to call the fire department.”

The fire moved on to gnaw at the cupboard. The kitchen was slowly filling with smoke.

“I mean, I don’t think I can put it out by myself? This is embarrassing.”

Burning pieces of the cupboard fell down in a shower of sparks that made Yuuji cower in the opposite corner of the kitchen.

“I swear not to try to cook ever again in my life if I get out of this alive,” Yuuji promised. The phone by his ear let out a few beeps and finally he could hear a voice on the other side. “Hello? Yes, I need help. Well, you see, there is a fire…”

 

When Daichi told people he was a firefighter, they usually nodded their heads in awe and asked him about his experiences: how many people he carried out of the fire, if there were times when he was afraid for his own life, stuff like that. Those conversations usually took place in safe environments: a restaurant, a cafe, a street. Sometimes people asked why he became a firefighter. Sometimes they asked how fit one needed to be to become one.

Those conversations did not occur on the way down the ladder propped against the burning building and they had nothing to do with the size of his muscles. Usually.

“Say, how often do you work out?” the man in his arms asked. He was smiling up at Daichi, his arms wrapped around Daichi’s neck, pantless legs hanging from the other side, one in a cast. The cast was the reason why the man was unable to leave the building on his own accord and needed to be rescued.

Daichi took a deep breath and smiled back. The man had soot smeared across his cheek, a few smudges on his pierced ears as well. “At least three times a week,” Daichi said calmly.

The man hummed. “Nice. You have been doing this long? Firefighting? I’m Yuuji, by the way. Terushima Yuuji.”

“Nice to meet you, Terushima. I’m Sawamura. For four years, if I remember correctly.” Of course Daichi remembered. The crew threw him a party for the anniversary last month.

“Sawamura, and the name?” The man drilled.

“Daichi.”

Yuuji grinned. “Sawamura Daichi,” he repeated. Daichi saw something on man’s tongue - a piercing? There too?

He wasn’t even aware he was staring until Yuuji stuck his tongue out and pointed at it with one finger. “I got it pierced in highschool. Felt funny at first, but I’m used to it now. And people like it.”

“People?”

“Oh you know, people I used to go out with. Kissing. Other stuff too.”

“Oh.” Daichi concentrated on going down the ladder again. There were two meters left.

He felt a tug at his neck and he looked at Yuuji again. Yuuji was staring at him, hopeful energy lighting up his eyes.

“Sawamura Daichi, are you taken? Or can I have a date?”

 

Daichi didn’t agree at first. He also didn’t agree the second time, when he brought a blanket for still pantless Yuuji, and he didn’t agree the third time, when he came to assist the police in taking Yuuji’s statement of the events.

He also wouldn’t have agreed the fourth time, had it not been for Asahi who took him by the arm and very seriously said that either Daichi will go on a date with Yuuji willingly or Asahi will make him. Apparently Asahi was very weak to Yuuji’s teary puppy eyes.

Asahi couldn’t cope with crying people very well. Not that Daichi blamed him.

And so Daichi ended up at a cafe exactly four days later, sitting at the table and wondering about his life.

He sighed deeply and jumped in his seat when someone spoke right next to his table.

“Hard day?” Yuuji was standing and looking at him with his head tilted, propped on a pair of crutches. “Sorry I’m late, I’m still not used to how slowly I have to walk with those.”

“Oh.” Daichi sprung up from his seat and helped Yuuji down into the seat across the table. “It’s fine. I didn’t wait long.”

“That’s good. So,” Yuuji put his hands under his chin. “Why the long-suffering sighs?”

“Life is weird,” Daichi said and searched for the waiter’s gaze, nodding. The waiter nodded back at him. “And I haven’t had a date in a while, so I’m not sure what to do.”

“You? No dates? You are kidding, right?”

“Nah.” Daichi smiled at the waiter as they placed their orders and looked back at Yuuji immediately. He was taken aback by Yuuji’s intense stare.

“You have dimples when you smile. It’s cute,” Yuuji said and Daichi blinked.

“Um, thank y-”

“Sawamura Daichi.” Yuuji interrupted him. “You are a lovely human being. I can tell.” Yuuji nodded seriously. “I have every intention of dating you and I will do everything to make you fall in love with me, no matter what it takes. Please,” he said and held Daichi’s gaze. “Let’s take time to get to know each other, because I won’t let go until I’m sure you are not interested.”

To say that Daichi was speechless would be an understatement.

It was a blessing that the waiter decided to bring their orders in that moment because Daichi would have sat there wordlessly for another minute at least.

“I like this cafe,” Yuuji said casually, as if nothing had happened. “They have nice waiters here and the coffee is good. And it’s close to the cinema. You like movies? I’m actually a cinematography student. There was this movie we had to make a while ago, I had to climb a tree to film a part of it. And I ended up with this.” He lifted the leg in the cast and flashed Daichi a grin.

“You are not a very careful person, are you,” Daichi said weakly.

“No,” Yuuji said cheerfully. “I did set my kitchen on fire, after all. But hey, every cloud has a silver lining, right? I got to be carried in your arms and stuff.”

Daichi was staring, he was aware he was doing it but he couldn’t stop. Yuuji was, frankly speaking, amazing. He reminded him of someone, an underclassman from back in high school, a kid almost too lively for his own good.

Except the man in front of him was different. He had bleached hair and piercings in his ears and in tongue and who knows where else. And he spoke as freely as he wished to, unrestrained.

“You are staring again,” Yuuji said. The corners of his eyes were crinkled, little crow’s feet suddenly making him look older, more mature.

‘Sorry,’ Daichi wanted to say. Instead, he started laughing. Tears welled up in his eyes and he had to wipe them away. When he finally looked at Yuuji again, Yuuji was looking at him with a weirdly soft gaze. “Sorry,” Daichi managed to choke out. He took a deep breath and evened it out. “I wasn’t laughing at you.”

“I know. I did my best to make you laugh, after all,” Yuuji said innocently. “I really wanted to know what your laugh sounded like so I said whatever came to my mind until I was able to corner you and you had to laugh at how ridiculous it all was.”

Yuuji really was amazing.

There was a bubbly feeling of gladness blooming in his chest, something warm and happy. Daichi couldn’t regret agreeing that fourth time even if he wanted to.

 

“If I asked for a second date, would you agree?” Yuuji asked casually as they walked out of the cafe. Daichi was careful to walk slowly enough for Yuuji not to strain to keep up and held the door open long enough that Yuuji didn’t have to stumble down the stairs in a hurry.

“Yeah,” Daichi said without a second thought.

“Good.” Yuuji looked him straight in the eye. “Because I’m free on the weekend and I’m hoping you are too.”

“Yeah,” Daichi said again.

 

It happened sometimes.

They weren’t quick enough. The fire was too fast. There was too much to do at once and not enough people to do it all.

Sometimes all they did was not enough and the buildings burned to the ground, with people still inside.

It happened sometimes.

They said that all the time and it didn’t make it hurt any less.

Daichi sat in the dark apartment, not having bothered to turn on the light when he came back home. His head was hanging between his knees and he was breathing heavily, feeling sick in his stomach. He showered once at the station and again at home but the smell of the burning house still hung around him like an accusing fog.

“It happens sometimes,” he whispered into the empty apartment. It was quiet.

He jolted when his phone vibrated in the pocket of his jeans. Yuuji’s name flashed at him from the screen.

“Yuuji,” he said after picking up the phone. He sounded tired and dispirited even to himself.

The other side of the line was quiet for a moment. “I’m coming over now, alright?” Yuuji said more than asked.

“Yeah,” Daichi said. He put away the phone and laid down on the couch.

Mere half an hour later Yuuji walked into the room. He turned on the soft light of the lamp, put down a rustling plastic bag and turned on the screen of the tv.

“I got a movie,” he said to Daichi still curled up on the couch. “And some takeout because you know I can’t cook.”

The screen flickered to life and the starting credits rolled on. Yuuji nudged Daichi to sit up for a moment and then guided his head back down, onto his lap.

“You can cook,” Daichi said. “You just burn down apartments in the process.”

“True that.”

Yuuji was combing his fingers through Daichi’s hair in slow movements. He watched the movie without much interest until he heard a soft snore. Daichi was fast asleep, mouth parted as he breathed in and out, in and out, as regular as a clock.

There was a sad smile on Yuuji’s face as he reached to the couch’s back for a blanket, but there was no one to see it.

 

Daichi blinked when the light of the morning reached him through the curtains of the main room. He was still on the couch - he didn’t remember falling asleep but it must have been soon after the movie started because he didn’t even know what the plot was about.

The takeout Yuuji brought was still on the table between the couch and the tv screen, untouched. Daichi rolled onto his back, facing up. Yuuji was asleep, leaning back, his throat exposed and arched as his head has fallen on the back of the couch.

He must have pulled the blanket on Daichi after he had fallen asleep. Daichi sniffled as he reached to entangle his fingers with Yuuji’s.

It took them two months of dates to decide that, yeah, they had a good thing going. They were standing on a bridge at night, looking down at the river sparkly with broken pieces of ice, when Yuuji breathed out a warm breath that turned into a cloud and disappeared as soon as it appeared and asked what Daichi thought.

Daichi had said he thought about them. And that it was good. That it was something he was waiting for, even though he hadn’t known he was waiting that whole time.

Yuuji’s piercing in the tongue really did feel weird, but Daichi was ready to get used to it.

And now they were here, almost a year since Yuuji set his apartment’s kitchen on fire and Daichi had to craddle him in his arms to carry him out of the smoke-filled room through the window and down the ladder. He still remembered the expression full of wonder on Yuuji’s face as he looked up and let himself be manhandled by Daichi.

“You had the eyes of an angel,” Yuuji had told him playfully a few months later.

“You looked like you could carry the weight of the whole world on your shoulders and still be able to look up into the sky,” Yuuji had told him some other time, when they were trying to play a board game and Yuuji kept trying to cheat.

“It felt like anyone could depend on you, and like you could depend on yourself only. So I thought, hey, I wanna make him depend on me too,” Yuuji had said at one point.

“Yuuji,” Daichi said. Yuuji took a deep breath and sighed as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes and looked down at Daichi with a soft smile that only he was capable of. “You wanna move in together?”

Yuuji blinked and laughed. “Thought you would never ask, old man.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote a fic yaaay!!  
> sorry for any mistakes, not a native speaker  
> [hai-quu.tumblr.com](https://hai-quu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
